Animal Guardian
by LeoLuin
Summary: They all thought that these cats were long gone, surviving in myths and stories, but what will happen when one is found by little elfling? First in The Feline Series and also little bit of drama the last chapter added Chapter 10 Animal guardian COMPLETE
1. First meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of this story, but I do own Luin.

This is my first story from Lord of the rings. I hope you would like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**First meeting**

It was another of those days of little Legolas Thranduilion which he spend walking through the gardens of Greenwood Palace.

The youngest prince of Greenwood was the only one child of king Thranduil which had long golden hair and ocean blue eyes of his mother. And velvet pale skin. If he was a human he would be just five or six years old.

He had two older brothers Harion, the oldest sibling with long golden-brown hair, green eyes, Isamir also with long golden-brown hair, but his eyes were different, they were green with brown edges and an older sister, the king thought that she is the most beautiful elf maiden in his realm. She has got long light brown hair from the top of her head gone through golden color to almost pure white ends, her eyes were the same as Legolas had.

He was feeling very lonely because his two older brothers and sister didn't want to play with him because he was young and they didn't have much time because of their duties. Also it was very rare to see an elfling in Greenwood these days.

It was because of falling darkness over whole Greenwood the Great.

Many dark creatures were walking thru the woods these days. But the scariest beasts were giant spiders.

Legolas sat down on the edge of the garden leaning against the trunk of a great maple tree. Its yellow and red leaves were dancing and rustling in the breeze.

Days were becoming shorter and temperature was slowly dropping each day, because winter was coming. Few more weeks and everything will be covered with white snow.

Not knowing what is going to come that will change his life. He closed his eyes and was listening to the song of the old tree.

After some time the song changed. It was not happy as it was but more distressed full with fear. He quickly opened his eyes wide with fear which came from the tree and in a minute he saw dozen of Greenwood warriors pass few meters in front of him and entered the forest.

He stood up and started moving to the direction where the warriors disappeared in the forest when he was stopped by someone's hand. He turned around just to see his oldest brother, Harion, standing right behind him.

"Don't even think about following them tithen gwador. It is too dangerous for you." He said.

"I didn't mean to follow them. I was just wandering what is going on." He said lowering his eyes to the ground. When he looked back on his brother and continued. "I just sensed fear from the old maple tree." He turned and pointed finger on the yellow and red tree.

His brother looked at the tree and then back on his little brother with a warm smile. "Don't worry tithen gwador. We all sensed the fear of the trees. Some of the trees said that there are wargs in the woods so I and my warriors are going to take care of them."

"Will you be careful?" Legolas asked with worry visibly seen in his face.

"I will be tithen'pen." He said, kneeled down to Legolas hugged him and stroked his hair.

After that he stood up and headed to the direction where the group of warriors entered the forest.

Legolas stood like rooted in place lost in his thoughts when the near tree whispered to him.

_Don't worry little one. Everyone will be all right. We will make sure nothing happens to them._

Legolas distracted from his worried thoughts looked at the tree. "I know that you'll make everything to keep them safe, but I'm still worried. Wargs don't usually go so near the palace."

_We know why they are here, little prince. _The great maple tree whispered.

"So why they are here?" the princeling asked.

_They are on a hunt. _More trees whispered.

"Hunting? And what can they be hunting here…. so near our palace and lots of elves around? They know it is dangerous for them or don't they?" Legolas asked with puzzled expression on his face.

_They know it but are in hunting frenzy. So they didn't realized that they are so close to danger. And they are after little Nive Pardo. _The great maple whispered.

"And what is that?"

_You don't know what Nive Pardo is? Your kind calls it ailosacath._

Legolas shook his head because didn't even know what ailosacath was.

The leaves of the great tree were rustling with joy._ You will soon see little one._ The tree whispered and giggled.

* * *

><p>After few hours Harion and his warriors returned.<p>

Legolas was still in the garden talking to the trees trying to persuade them to tell him what is now in the forest except the wargs, now dead wargs, but when he saw his older brother emerge from the forest he ran to him and held him in tight embrace.

"I'm glad to see you are okay Harion." Legolas exclaimed, holding his brother around the waist even tighter.

"So you thought those wargs are threat to me and my warriors." Harion picked his little brother up and smiled.

"Nay. I didn't think that." Legolas hung his head.

"I'm not as clumsy as Isamir." And they both burst out laughing.

"None of you are clumsy. You both are great warriors. And when I grow up I want to be as good warrior as you two are."

"I know you will be the best warrior of us." Harion said with wide smile on his face.

Legolas smiled at his brother and hugged him. "Hannon le."

"Are you going with me report this to ada?"

"Nay I'll stay in the garden for a while." Legolas smiled at his brother.

"As you wish, penneth." After this Harion lowered his little brother to the ground kissed him on his forehead and headed towards the palace.

When nobody was around Legolas came to the old tree and asked. "Can you now show me where that niva parda? Please?"

_Aye we will show you where is Nive Pardo. So come._

Legolas followed the path which the trees showed him, or rather told him where to go. He was getting more and more further from the palace gardens to a small clearing.

"So where is it?" The elfling asked.

_Here under us but don't come here now, it's frighten. Let it come out first so it won't attack you. _One of the trees whispered.

* * *

><p>Legolas sat in the middle of the little clearing and waited. He felt the eyes that were staring at him from behind the leaves of the lowest branches. The little prince was sitting there for half an hour when he suddenly heard rustling of leaves. He turned his head to the direction of the sound. The source of it was, as the trees said a 'little being', but it almost as big as Legolas was, feline creature. It was looking at him with its sky blue eyes. Its fur was long white and the ends of hairs were light blue. But now it was shaggy, from the warg attack. The most fascinated thing on this 'little' feline was its long fluffy tail. It stopped about meter and a half from the little elfling. He never saw a creature such as this one and never even heard of creature similar to this.<p>

He saw when it was moving that it was noticeably limping. It had got an injured left front paw. The blood was slowly dripping on the ground from it. Its fur was bristled, so it was looking even bigger than it really was. And a low growl escaped its throat.

Legolas turned to the feline still sitting on the ground. He was staring to its eyes and said in Sidarin. _"Don't be afraid of me my friend. I won't hurt you."_ The feline straightened its ears and lowered its fur. Legolas stretched out his hand, but didn't move closer to the creature.

At this movement the feline moved few steps back, but when it saw that the little being stayed on one spot it moved closer and sniffed his hand. After this the feline turned around and head back to the trees.

"_Please, don't go."_ Legolas exclaimed. _"I can help you."_

The feline turned its head looked at the elfling then at the trees, growling a little, and back on him.

_She asks if it's true that you can help her. _One of the trees whispered.

"_Aye it is."_ He said. After these words the feline laid under one of the trees.

"_So you are a female is it?"_Legolas asked the feline after a few minutes. He looked at her and was so surprised when it nodded and even more surprised when one of her low growls sounded like _aye,_ and it turned to be similar to the whispers of the trees, but it was also a little different.. The little elf never knew that his kin can also hear creatures such as this one. But it was still hard to understand her.

Legolas was thinking for a moment and then asked one question. _"Can I give you a name? Because I don't know if you have one."_

To his surprise the feline shook its head and said. _Nay… I don't have any name. _And it looked sadly to the ground.

"_I will call you …emm…" _He was thinking hard to find the best name for this creature. And which would describe her the best. And then it came to him_. "I will call you Luin."_

_And what that mean? _She asked.

"_It means blue."_ And then he smiled at her.

_I like it. _She said with a cheerful voice.

"My name is Legolas Thranduilion." And bowed slightly.

_Nice to meet you Legolas Thranduilion. _And he lowered her head in recognition.

When Legolas looked at her paw he saw blood still dripping from it.

"Wait here I will be back in a few minutes."

_And where are you going? _She asked.

"I said that I will help you. Didn't I?" The feline just nodded and looked at her bloody paw. "So stay here. I must get some things to help your paw." At that he stood up and ran to the direction of the palace.

* * *

><p>He got back to the garden and then to the palace. He entered the palace and headed to the direction of the healing wing. He was running through the halls as silently as he could just not to be heard by other elves, especially his father and his siblings. And to his surprise all halls were empty. When the little elfling got to the door of the healing he carefully pushed them opened and peeked inside. He was very lucky that no one was inside so he stepped in and started looking for the things he needed to treat the felines paw. After a while he found some bandages and some cloth for cleaning the wound.<p>

But as he wanted to come out of the room he heard approaching footsteps. He stopped frozen on the spot and didn't know what to do. He still had the supplies in his hands so he put them under his tunic.

As soon as he was finished the door opened. Two elf maidens stepped in and stopped talking when they saw him.

"What are you doing here penneth?" One of them asked with a smile.

"I… I was… I was just looking where everyone is because it's so quiet in here." He lied.

"Oh. Is it?" asked the other and smiled at him. "Almost everyone was in the meeting chamber discussing the matter with the wargs with your father, King Thranduil. Now don't be worried and go play penneth."

After that he ran to his chamber hid some of the supplies in his wardrobe and then ran back to the garden.

When he got there he stopped and looked around to be sure that no one will see him entering the forest. So he entered.

* * *

><p>Legolas burst out from the forest to the little clearing and found the feline still lying on the same spot under the tree licking its paw.<p>

When she heard the rustling leaves she raised her head.

"So I'm here." He said. "And I've got everything we need for threatening your wound." And pointed on her paw.

At that statement he moved closer to her with care not to make her nervous and do something stupid. She was still a wild animal. He knelt beside her and took out clean cloth and bandages from under his tunic. Luin was just looking at him and those things with amazement but still dint know what they are for. The little prince took the clean cloth and cleaned the wound when that was finished he took the bandages and wrapped her paw.

"How did this happen to you?" He asked and pointed at the now bandaged paw.

_Me and my family, we were chased by orcs and wargs. We were able to kill some of the orcs, but there still were too many against few of us and more orcs were coming. So my parents told me to run and hide in the forest and that they will stop the orcs and wargs and they meet me there. _She let out a whimper. _But it seems that they were not able to stop all the wargs. I was not quick enough to outrun them so they chased me here. And when they caught up to me I tied to fight them. I was able to kill one but the others jumped at me and when I tied to scratch one warg other bitten my paw and almost tore it to pieces._ At this she let out a growl of disgust and continued._ Suddenly an arrow hit one of the wargs and it fallen to dead the ground. The others stopped to see what happened and saw their companion lying dead on the ground with arrow in his back so they turned and saw party of elves. They lost interest in me and ran for those elves. _She said and lowered her head on the ground.

"What happened then?" Legolas asked curiously.

_I don't know. I ran away before the battle was over and the elves saw me._

"How you were able to claw some of the wargs when you don't have any claws?" Legolas curiously asked and pointed on her smooth paws.

Luin raised her head and looked at the princeling. _I am a cat so my claws are hidden in the end of my paws. _Then she brought her uninjured paw in front of the little prince and extended her claws out of that paw.

Legolas gasped in shock at the length of those claws and at their sharpness.

The little elf shook his head to clear his mind and asked. "Have you seen an elf before?"

_No just you and that group. But I heard that some of my kind saw them. But I heard that they have long lives._

At this Legolas chuckled. "Aye, we do because we are immortal."

_So how old are you?_

"I am nearly six hundred years old in your years. And how old are you?"

_What! Six hundred!_ She gasped in shock and looked carefully at Legolas._ But you are so small. You look even younger than I do. And I'm four and a half months old._

Legolas just smiled and asked another question to learn more about his new unusual friend. "And where did you come from, before you ended here?"

_Me and my family, we have lived in the mountains which are north from this forest, but there were not just us. There were many more packs in those mountains and also in the mountains in the east and west. _She let out a sigh and her happy face became somber. _But everything changed when the attacks of the orcs started. They all perished, like my family, or fled somewhere. _She hung her head and tears started rolling down her muzzle. _And now I'm all alone, not old enough to defend myself properly. _She sobbed.

At that Legolas stood up came to her and hugged her tightly. _"You are not alone anymore mellon nin. You are with me now. And will be always there for you and protect you." _He whispered in Sindarin into her ear.

Luin looked at the little elfing with tears still in her eyes, sited up and she did what she would never have done just to her own family and kind. She licked his cheek as acceptance to her family and pressed him tightly to her chest with her paw. _And I will be always there for you. And also I will always protect you mellon nin. _ She whispered to him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I hope you all enjoy this new story. I will update another chapter as soon as possible. Please R&R

Sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Dream or reality

**Steella-The-huskey- I am glad you like it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Dream or reality**

It was getting late and little Legolas was still sitting on the clearing chatting with the feline creature. He didn't even noticed how time passed before the trees whispered to him that he should get back before he got in to trouble.

"I must go now or I will be in big trouble if my father figures out where I was."

_May I accompany you? _Luin asked and started getting up.

Legolas quickly placed his little hand over her soft back. "You should not get up when you are injured."

_I'm not that seriously injured. _She said with a grin on her face and stood up.

"But if you insist, but just to the edge of the garden. Just to be sure that nobody see you. You are my little secret." The elfling said smiling at the cat.

_Little secret?_ Luin chuckled. _I am lot more bigger than you are. _And she playfully pounced on him. But Legolas was lot more quicker than she was. When she touched the ground she realized that nothing was under her, especially certain golden-haired little elf. She looked around but saw nothing. And just than something jumped on her back.

"I've got you!" Happy voice exclaimed. The trees helped Legolas to the branches just before the feline realized her error and that her friend is quicker than she is in her state.

_Aye. But by the time my paw will heal we will see who wins. _She said happily.

"So lets go now before I _really _get to trouble." He got off her and smiled at her.

As they started walking Luin, due to her injury, asked Legolas simple question. _ Is it far?_

"Actually no. You got pretty near the palace."

After a few minute walk they got to the edge of the forest and the garden.

Luin looked at Legolas with sad eyes.

When he turned his head at his friend he saw the expression on her face. He quickly turned to her and gripped her tightly around her neck, giving her a tight hug. "Don't worry mellon nin. I will be back tomorrow. I promise."

_I know, but I'm just sad that I cannot go with you. I do not wish to be alone._

"I also don't want to leave you here, but I do not know what the other elves do when they see you, especially my family. And I don't wish to see you got hurt."

_I see. _She hung her head but accepted his explanation.

"You can stay here on the edge of the garden if you wish where my friends the trees will hide you from eyes of the other elves, if not you can go back to the clearing where we have met."

Her blue eyes met his and she told him. _I will stay here. I think I will be safer for me to stay near the palace if the wargs come back._

"They won't come back." He smiled at her. "You will be safe for tonight."

"Legolas?" they suddenly heard a female voice.

_Who is that? _Luin asked puzzled.

"My older sister Eluwien. I must go now, but I will come back tomorrow, and I'll bring something good for you." The elfling smiled and hugged her again.

She returned the hug to him. _Good night mellon nin, may the moon and the stars protect you. _She whispered to his little pointed ear and smiled at him.

"Good night to you, may Valar protect you, mellon nin." He said.

"Legolas? Where are you, penneth?" They heard again.

Last time Legolas stroked Luins' head and turned to the direction from where the voice was coming from. When he was in a safe distance he called to his sister. "I'm here Eluwien."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, tithen gwador?" The elf maiden asked.<p>

"Just here playing in the garden." The elfling said and smiled when he got to her.

"We must go." She said. "It is time for dinner, and ada will be worried if we come late." She smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

He nodded in acceptance. When his sister wasn't looking, he looked to the direction where Luin was hidden and smiled. He knew and felt that she was looking at him. Then he ran to his sister and headed with her to the palace.

* * *

><p>Luin was just watching from behind the trees, her new friend and family, and smiled at the site.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Legolas woke up at dawn and thought that everything what happened last day was just a dream and his face grimed, he got out of bed and walked over his wardrobe, but when he opened it he saw bandages and pieces of clothes placed between his clothes brought a happy look on his face. He quickly dressed himself up made his bed and left his room for breakfast.<p>

He got to the dining room, where his whole family was gathered around the table.

"Good morning." He said happily.

"Good morning to you, ion nin." Thranduil said to his youngest child with a smile on his face.

While they were all eating Thranduil opened a discussion with his youngest son.

"Yesterday we were not just talking about those wargs near the palace, but also about what a harsh winter we will have this year."

"Aye. It seems to be a hard one." Legolas replied not knowing where his father was getting to.

"So we were thinking that if you would like to go to spend whole winter in Imladris with Lord Elrond and his sons Elrohir and Elledan."

"I would be happy to go, but…"

"But what?"

"Oh. It's nothing." Legolas just looked to his plate on the food left there, thought of Luin and sighted inwardly. The cat was in the edge of the forest near the palace, waiting for him. He didn't know what to say to the cat and how it would take it. If she would even like to go with him to Rivendell, he thought.

"Then it's settled." The king said. "I will send a letter to Haldir of Lórien to escort you to Imladris."

"And when I will leave?" The elfling asked.

"In about a week time."

Legolas didn't say anything to that just nodded.

* * *

><p>After breakfast everybody except Legolas left the room. He took the leftovers and hid them in a small pack, which he hid under his tunic. He also took two strawberry pastries the cooks left on the table for him. Legolas loved strawberry filled pasties and he wanted to share them with his new friend. When he had everything he wanted he left the room.<p>

When the little prince got to the garden, he didn't precisely know where to look for the feline. He tried to ask the trees but they were quiet. Suddenly he heard rustling of the leaves and knew who it was. Luin.

* * *

><p>She sniffed the air and when she was sure that it was clear, her head popped out from behind the leaves.<p>

Legolas ran to her and quickly hide them both behind the trees.

"Mae govannen, Luin." Legolas greeted the feline.

_What does that mean?_ She asked puzzled.

"It's well met." He smiled at her. "I brought something for you to eat." He took the pack, opened it and took out some lembas bread, fruit and other leftovers.

_I can not eat that. _She said after she sniffed the food and looked at Legolas with disgust in her face.

"Why not? It's good." The surprised elfling asked.

_I am a cat. I eat meat. By the way what is it? _The feline seriously said and throw a puzzled look on the brought things.

"This is lembas. Elvish bread, but I think it tastes better with a little honey on it." And pointed on one thing. Legolas named the other and pointed on each of the stuff. "This is what elves eat and its really good. You should try some." He said with a warm smile.

_But it doesn't look and smell like food to me. I should go and catch something to eat. _She started to turn when the elfling placed his little hand on her soft back.

He took piece of lembas and pleaded. "Please try it I swear it's good. And you are going to love it."

_Okay. So be it. I'll try some. _Was her defeated answer. So she took the lembas in her mouth lied down and placed the piece between her paws to eat it properly. She took first bite with disgusted expression and started to chew it. She would prefer meat than this thing. But after few minutes her expression changed from disgusted to surprised because this stuff was pretty good. After that she ate everything the elfling brought her. _That was great. _She said and licked her paw. Suddenly she stood up. _Have you brought more? _Luin asked and started sniffing the little prince.

At this Legolas chuckled. "And you said it does not look like food."

_Well everyone can change their mind. _She said half offended and half ashamed and turned her head away from him.

"Well, since you've ate everything I brought you," he said and the cat looked him her eyes widened with delight. "I have something other for you and for me also." And his face was full with joy and took out two pastries.

Luin came even closer than before her eyes locked on the treats in his hand.

_That smells wonderful. _She announced with a wide smile in her face when she sniffed his hand. _What is it?_

"Strawberry filled pastry my favorite." Legolas said and placed one on a leaf on the ground for her.

She was bewitched by this treat that she recently got because she never ate something amazing like this.

* * *

><p>When they finished with their meal, Legolas changed the bandages on Luins' paw and as all the children in Middle-earth, they started playing together and forgot all the trouble around them.<p>

They started playing hide and seek with Legolas hiding and Luin counting. It was not a wise choise for the cat to pick this game due to the fact that Legolas was a wood elf and would have the advantage of their surrounding and of course lots of hiding spots in the trees, with the trees gladly helping him hide.

_Hidden or not here I come! _She shouted. At this she started to act like a predator she was and begun looking for the elfling. She used her great hearing and superior smell to find him. She was looking for a really long time and still she could not find the little prince. Although she could smell him from all around, but could not see him.

Legolas silently chuckled when the feline again and again passed by the tree he was on.

The last time she was going around the tree she suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. The scent of the elfling was stronger around this tree. She looked up but could see nothing. She thought she could climb up and have a closer look.

_Sorry for this my friend. _She said to the tree and jumped up.

Legolas was dazed when he saw the cat jumped on the tree and dug her claws into the bark of the tree.

With help of her claws she got to the branch of the tree and started her search there. It didn't take her long to fine the little elfling.

Her head popped out of the leaves with wide grin on her face. _I've got you._

At this the little elfling jumped down silently on the ground and ran off. Luin just looked down and did the same thing. But as her left paw touched the ground with all her weight she winced and almost fell on the ground. But her wound was healing quickly.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

_Aye, I am. I just forgot about the paw. But I think I still did not catch you. _She said and smiled at him. Legolas looked her with a worried smile and again ran off. And Luin chased him.

* * *

><p>They were pursuing each other in the forest near the garden. Sometimes they ran to the garden but luckily no one was there to see them. They were playing for hours when Legolas had to go have lunch. But when he got back he brought her lots of leftovers, including some meat. After she ate it all they continued playing once more.<p>

When they got tired the sun was still high on the sky. Luin found a grassy place where the autumn sun rays were passing by the leaves and lied down on the grass. Legolas was also very tired. He got on the ground beside her when she showed him that he could lean on her soft back. He did what she suggested and leaned against her. She than curled in to a ball, as Legolas did, and he was totally surrounded by her long soft fur. The sun was shining on them and they slowly pass to the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>They woke up when the sun rays faded and the sun started to set.<p>

"I had a wonderful day with you, Luin." Legolas said and hugged her. "I will be back tomorrow mellon nin. I promise."

_I didn't have so much fun in weeks like I had this day. Thank you, Legolas. And you don't have to promise me nothing. I know that you will come back. _She said and liked his cheek in affection. _You are the best friend could even imagine. I just know you for two days, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. _And smiled at him.

"So good night to you Luin." He hugged her once more and patted her on her head. He turned and got out of the forest. When he was few steps in the garden he turned and saw Luin standing half in the garden and half in the forest waving with her paw. He could hear what she whispered him.

_Good night mellon nin. _He waved her back and saw her turn around and walking back into the forest.

* * *

><p>After the dinner the little elf prince ran to his room and changed in to his night clothes. When he was dressing up a small blue gem shard fell on the floor. Legolas slowly picked it up and a great idea arisen in his mind. He jumped on his bed and placed the shard on a nightstand. He was so anxious what the next day would bring. He was just thinking what Luin would think of the gift he just thought off. With this thought he drifted to sleep.<p>

TBC

* * *

><p>I hope all my silent readers enjoyed this new chapter. I will update another chapter as soon as possible. Please R&amp;R ;)<p> 


	3. Surprise

**Sunshine23- here is another chapter for you ;)**

**Ne'ith5- and aslo for you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Surprise**

Legolas woke up next morning with sun rays on his face. His gaze settled on the gem shard on the nightstand. With a smile he immediately remembered what he wanted to do with it. The little elfling jumped off his bed and ran to the wardrobe and searched many of the drawers in it till he found the right one.

From it he took a long light green ribbon and placed it beside him. Then he was in the drawers again. He thought that he can not just tie the gem to the ribbon because it could slip out. After half on hour he found something useful. It was a small thin steel plate.

Legolas almost forgot about breakfast so he quickly changed and ran to the dining room, leaving everything what he would need for his new project out.

After he had a quick breakfast he ran back to his room and started working. Using his strength he formed a little thin tube. He took the gem shard and formed the tube to a diamond shaped rhomboid, but when you looked at it from the side it had the shape of letter V. Then he placed the gem inside. He was satisfied when he saw that the gem stayed inside steel frame so he took it out.

Legolas took the ribbon and tied it on each side of the thin but strong steel frame. After this he took the gem shard and placed it on its rightful place and secured it not to fell out of it. He stretched out his hand and looked at his work.

"Perfect." He said and smiled.

* * *

><p>He didn't even realized how time passed when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

The little elfling did not have much time to clean up the mess around him. He just placed the new made pendant behind his back when his sister opened the door and stepped in.

"I have been looking for you in the garden, tithen gwador. " She said smiling at him.

"Oh, Eluwien. You were? Why?"

"When you did not show at lunch ada was worried about you, so he send me to find you." She said and knelt to him still smiling at him.

"What are you making?" the elf maiden asked when she saw the mess around him.

"Oh. It's nothing." He tried to lie, but he miserably failed when he was looking to her ocean blue eyes.

"Is it a gift for someone?" She asked when she saw the light green ribbon lying beside him on the ground and pointed on his hands hidden behind him.

"Maybe."

"For someone I know?" She tried to learn more.

Legolas finally gave up. "It is for my friend." And showed Eluwien the pendant he made.

"Legolas this is beautiful!" She exclaimed. "And do I know this friend of yours?"

"Nay. But if you want to meet my new friend you must wait a while. I don't want to scare her away. " He said and hung his head. He did not want to give away his secret, besides he gave his sister more information about Luin than he wanted to. "This will be our secret. Okay?"

"Your new secret friend?"

"Aye." He nodded and put the pendant in his pocket.

"Okay. I promise." And she kissed him on the forehead. "And now before we go have our lunch we must clean up this mess you made." She said and stood up.

"Aye." And the elfling followed her example.

They cleaned everything, with Legolas was working, and when they were satisfied what they have done they left the room.

* * *

><p>Luin woke up that morning to a slightly cold breeze blowing through her fur. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still at the forest near the palace due to her dream in which she was with her family back in the North Mountains in their den and her parents preparing for another hunt, which left her older siblings to guard her.<p>

She just let the dream go and stretched her legs and whole body.

She sat on the edge of the forest hidden in the leaves of the trees and was watching the garden for the signs of Legolas.

She started to feel a bit hungry so she decided to go on a hunt herself.

She was very lucky this time because she caught two rabbits. After the successful hunt she returned back to her waiting spot on the edge of the forest.

She was waiting and waiting, but Legolas still didn't come. So she sniffed the air around her to be sure no one is around and carefully stepped out of the forest. She stealthy entered the garden and walked the way where Legolas was always going. Soon she got to the palace. But suddenly she heard someone coming. She turned around and dashed back to the forest remembering Legolas' words. _"I do not know what the other elves do when they see you…"_ Just as she entered the forest an elf maiden stepped in to the garden.

"Legolas? Are you here, tithen gwador?" She called.

Luin recognized her but mostly her voice. It was Legolas' older sister Eluwien.

When Eluwien didn't get any answer she turned around and headed back to the palace.

Luin saw very surprised but also very concerned about her friend.

_What could happen to him? _She thought.

* * *

><p>Legolas ate his lunch so quick that his father and his siblings didn't even noticed when he slipped out of the room and headed to the garden where Luin was obviously worried about him.<p>

When he entered the forest he didn't even noticed how he ended on the ground with Luin on top of him.

She was looking to his blue eyes with hers full of worry and accusingly said. _I was worried sick about you, Legolas Thranduilion._

"You were?" He smiled at her.

_When you weren't coming I decided to go and find you._

"You did what?" He exclaimed with shocked face. "You didn't."

_Aye I did and I got to the palace. And no one saw me. _She said proudly. _But when I heard someone coming, so I fled back to the forest. Then I saw your sister looking for you and I became more worried that something happened to you. _And she licked his face.

"Do not worry. I am here now." And the elfling patted the cat on the head. "I was making something for you."

_And what is it? _She asked and stepped back off him.

Legolas sat up and put his hand in his pocket and took out the pendant he made.

Her eyes widened in surprise. _That is so beautiful. And you made it for me? _She asked in awe and Legolas just nodded.

"Aye, it is." And he smiled at her. He stood up from the ground and stood closer to her. The elfling was holding the ends of the light green ribbons and tied it around her neck.

_So how do I look? _Luin asked and stepped back a few steps.

"You look wonderful."

She came to Legolas and licked him. _Thank you, Legolas for your marvelous gift. _And she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>After this they played till they got too tired. It was about an hour before sun set when they laid down on the grassy ground, Legolas leaning against Luins' side.<p>

She was very happy when her friend leaned against her and started purring.

Legolas' mind was wondering around when he remembered that in less than a week he was going to travel to Imladris to Lord Elrond and his two twin sons, Elrohir and Elladan.

"Luin?"

_Yes?_

"I have to tell you something." He began.

_What is it? _She asked curiously with closed eyes.

"In less than a week I am going to leave Greenwood and go to Imladris for the winter." He sadly stated.

_What! _She exclaimed, opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I wanted to ask you if you go with me." He said opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile on his face. "Because I do not want to leave you here."

She looked at him with wide eyes. _You really thought that I would not go with you? I would go even if you would tie me to a tree. I will not leave you alone. _She said proudly.

"But I am not going alone."

_And who is going with you beside me? _She asked puzzled.

"My ada send for Haldir from Lórien. He will be the one to escort me there also with some guards."

_So I could not be near you is it? _She stated sadly.

"Aye. But you can follow us. Without being seen."

_Aye, I can do that. In fact it would be very simple. Besides I am a cat after all. I can stalk my prey. _She giggled.

"Your prey?" He chuckled. "I am not you prey." And ruffled the fur on her head.

_Well you will be in less than a week. _At this statement they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Those days that followed had always the same cycle. They had played all day and before sunset, they said good night to each other and waited for another day of fun came.<p>

* * *

><p>The day before Legolas had to leave to Imladris, Haldir arrived to Greenwood palace.<p>

Luin and Legolas were watching as he entered the gates from their new hiding spot, big enough to hide and elfling and a big cat.

"So tomorrow is the day we will head to Imladris if Haldir is already he." Said the elfling.

_Aye, and we are ready. _She smiled.

"How fares your paw." Legolas suddenly asked.

_It is already healed. _And Legolas loosen the bandages her paw and took them off to look at it. He was surprised to see that she was speaking the truth.

She stretched her toes and extended her claws. _Good as new. _She smiled.

"So you are ready to travel on foot."

_Aye, I am. _She nodded.

"So let's get some rest before our long journey."

_Okay._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

This is kind a quick update because I have been in a writing mood :). I hope all of you enjoyed this new chapter. I will update another chapter as soon as possible. Please R&R ;)


	4. The journey

This chapter was inspired by Enyas' song Lotlórien, extended piano version and the song Antarctica by Vangelis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The journey**

They all woke up really early, almost an hour before dawn. Even Luin, who in the middle of the night slipped through the gates of Greenwood to the forest behind them. She woke due to the activity of the elves that were preparing for the departure of their youngest prince.

* * *

><p>Luin was watching the gate and the actions of the elves from behind some trees, cowered with their branches. She saw some elves which brought the horses, others who brought food and water supplies, and many more. Finally she saw Legolas with his father and siblings hugging each other. Than a tall blond haired elf stepped closer to Legolas, which Luin recognized as Haldir, placed a hand on the young prince shoulder and said something to the king of Greenwood. Then the elf placed his other hand on his chest and bowed to the king.<p>

Haldir then mounted his white steed and helped Legolas up and placed him in front of him. Luin saw the protests of the young elfling and she known that he wanted to go on his own horse to Imladris, but his father forbid it and stated that he is too young to go on his own horse. When the other of the elves mounted their horses, the whole company left. Legolas still had the time to wave to his family, before they disappeared behind the trees.

Luin saw this and when the riders passed next to her, she began to run silently behind them.

The hunt is on she thought and smiled.

* * *

><p>Legolas was woken by his oldest brother Harion an hour and a half before down, to get prepared to his journey.<p>

"Legolas." Harion said calmly, sat on his little brothers' bed and stroked Legolas' hair. "Legolas, wake up tithen gwador. You have a long journey in head of you."

Legolas shifted and groaned by a sudden disturbance from his sleep. He did not want to leave his warm soft bed.

"Come on Legolas you have got to wake up." He pleaded. "Or should send ada to wake you?" Harion asked playfully.

"No." He heard Legolas, who blinked to push the sleep away and sit up on the bed. "I am up now." And he wiped his eyes because the sleepiness didn't want to go away so easily.

"That's better." Harion smiled at his brother.

"Why we have to get up so early?" Legolas asked.

"You know that it is a long journey to Imladris. And ada wanted to prepare everything before you leave."

"I know." Was the only answer Harion got.

Legolas then got of his bed and changed from his nightclothes. Harion then helped his little brother to tide his room and pack some other things to his traveling bag. When they were done they left the room and went to get something for early breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Good morning ion nin.:" Said king Thrnduil his youngest son when Legolas and Harion entered the dining room.<p>

"Good morning ada." He said when he sat down.

They started eating and the king started an innocent chat.

"How do you feel? It's your first to Rivendell."

"I am very excited and I can not wait to go there on Silivren." He said smiling. Silivren was Legolas' silver white pony.

The king was surprised by his son statement. "Wait ion nin, who said that you can go on him?" He asked.

"I am old enough, ada, to go on my own horse."

"But ion nin, you are not and I am not sure if your pony is suited for this long and hard journey through High Pass."

"Silivren is strong enough to make this journey." Legolas protested.

"I think he is not so I decided that you will go with Haldir on his Ulios." The king decided. Ulios was Haldirs' big pure white stallion.

"But ada!" Legolas tried to protest he was afraid of that horse.

"No buts, Legolas."

Legolas know that he lost this fight so he stayed quiet.

Thranduil saw the saddness in his sons' eyes that his brought his son and tried to cheer him up.

"Do not be sad, Legolas. I promise you that when you go to Rivendell next time you will go on Silivren." He said and smiled at his son.

"You mean it?" And a wide smile appeared on Legolas' face.

"Aye, I do."

"Thank you ada!" The little prince exclaimed and hugged his father.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Legolas slipped to the garden to see Luin but she was not there. He was very sad that he could not see her, because he will not see her for about five days. But the trees said that, she gone through the gates and is waiting in front of them. So he ran to the stables to say goodbye to his pony, Silivren.<p>

Silivren at the stables welcomed his master with a happy neigh.

Legolas looked at the pony with sad eyes and said. "Sorry, my friend. You can not go with me. My ada said that I am not old enough and that he thinks that you are not suited for a long journey to Imladris."

Silivren just shook his head in disagreement and his long silver mane settled on the other side of his neck.

"I know he is wrong. You are the strongest and brawest pony in whole Arda." And the elfling patted the silver mane of the pony. "But he said that I can go on you next time I will go to Rivendell." He happily added.

Suddenly he heard another noisy neigh. Legolas turned his head and in another stall he saw a big white horse head. Bright green eyes of the huge white stallion were staring at him.

Legolas was afraid of that horse, because it was so huge. He wanted to run away from the stables but could not. The great stallion was smart enough to open the door of the stall and came closer to the little elfling.

* * *

><p>Ulios knew that this particular little elfling was going to ride on him with his master, Haldir. His master said that they will have a little company on this trip. The great stallion stepped closer to the shivering little elfling just to take a good look at him. He did not know what he did when the elfling took one step behind. He stopped and gave a puzzled look at the elfling. He knew that elves are not scared of horses. He lowered his head to look at the elflings' bright but frightened blue eyes and let out a silent but happy neigh. He saw the changed look in those blue eyes and the elfling stretched out its' little hand. The great stallion sniffed the little princes' hand and looked at the elfling with happy eyes. Then he lowered his head, until his long white mane touched the ground, for the little elfling to pat him. And as he thought, Legolas did pat him. He heard that his master was approaching but he did not raise his head. He liked being pated. He was never stroked by a small elf like this one was. And he really liked it.<p>

* * *

><p>Legolas was more scared than when his father was schooling him when he did something wrong, when the great stallion approached and he started shivering and took a step behind. He was very scared of this horse because it was so big. But to his surprise the white horse looked confused, lowered his head and neighed happily. Looking to those green eyes Legolas saw that the stallion did not want to hurt him so he stretched his hand for him to sniff it. He figured out that the stallion just wanted to meet him and become a friend with him. Then Ulios lowered his head and Legolas stroked his mane. Legolas did not stop when he saw that the great white stallion liked it and smiled at him.<p>

Legolas did not hear someone approaching when he heard.

"Oi, Ulios you would not greet me even with rising of your head?" Haldir smiled when he entered the stable.

"Hello Haldir." Legolas smiled. "I was here just to say goodbye to Silivren here, when Ulios opened his stall and came to me."

"He did THAT again?" Haldir was shocked, but he was smiling. He stepped closer to Legolas and Ulios and patted his stallion. "So you made friends, did you?"

"Aye, we did." Legolas smiled at Haldir and stroked Ulios' mane.

"He likes you." Haldir stated.

"You think?" He asked cheerfully.

"Aye, I know it. Because he did not even looked at me when I entered." He laughed and looked at his horse. "But I must get him ready, so if you will excuse me, little prince, I must get to work."

"Aye, we will meet at the gates. We will see each other again Ulios." Legolas said pated Silivren and Ulios again. And he left.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour everything was ready for the journey.<p>

Legolas approached the gate with his father and siblings and he was ready to go.

Thranduil knelt in front of his son. "Be careful ion nin."

"Do not worry my King. I will take a good care of him." Haldir said and placed his hand on the little princes' shoulder.

"I know you will, Haldir of Lórien." The king replied.

Haldir then placed his hand on his chest and slightly bowed to the king. Then he mounted Ulios and wanted to help Legolas up.

The elfling tried to protest but it was no vein. He wanted to mount him alone but Ulios was just too big for him. So he let Haldir help him up.

Haldir then placed the elfling in front of himself.

Legolas wave the last goodbye to his family before Haldir turned Ulios and urged him to run. Before he the whole company entered the forest he saw the glimpse of white bluish fur in the bushes behind the gates and knew that it was Luin, and that she will follow them. He was happy to know that his friend is going with him.

* * *

><p>Legolas was still tired because he was so looking forward to this journey so he could not sleep. After some time he actually had fallen asleep, with his head resting comfortably on Haldirs' chest.<p>

They were running for two and a half hours when Haldir realized that the little prince just fallen to sleep. He saw Legolas' head rest on his chest and smiled at the site of the sleeping elfling. He whispered to Ulios' ear to slow down a bit not to wake the elfling. The great stallion obeyed his master.

They had a peaceful journey till they came to Misty Mountains. The temperature was slowly dropping and soon it started to snow.

Luin was not surprised and she liked the snow. She was climbing up the rocks and snow, high above the traveling elves, her eyes watching her elven friend.

Legolas on the other hand started to shiver. The low temperature usually did not bother the little elf but this time it was really chilly.

Haldir saw that took his cloak off and wrapped it around the little prince.

They were slowly getting up to High Pass, when they heard the howls of the wolves that the wind was carrying to them.

Everyone tensed even Luin. She was still up on the mountain side.

"We must hurry." Haldir said. "I do not want the wolves to track us when we have Legolas with us. It would be too dangerous for him."

They quicken their pace and by the time the dark has fallen they were on the other side of the mountains. Legolas was already asleep thanks to the warmth of Haldirs' cloak. It was so dark even the moon was not shining so they decided to make a camp under some trees. They got lower and found some trees.

* * *

><p>Few of the elves prepared the fire, other took care of the horses, and some prepared the pallets. Haldir took the sleeping form of the elfling off Ulios' back and laid the tired elfling on the pallet. He took his own pallet closer to the little princes' one.<p>

They ate some time before when they stopped to give their horses a bit rest.

* * *

><p>Luin was looking for a place to stay at night which was near the camp of the elves. She was looking all around the resting elves when she finally found one. It was small rock cliff above the camping elves. She had a great view on them.<p>

She was laying on the edge looking down on her friend and the tall blond haired elf slowly drifting in to a light sleep. She wanted to be with Legolas. Fell the warmth of his body and talk to him it was four days since they were together. She was feeling lonely, but she knew that just one more day and they will be again together.

* * *

><p>When all of them woke up the sky was still gloomy and it threatened to snow.<p>

"We will be in Rivendell today after sunset, young prince." Haldir said to Legolas when he sat back down where the elfling was sitting and gave him lembas bread.

"We will." He replied happily and took a bite.

"Aye." Haldir smiled at him.

The elves then packed all the things, mounted their horses and headed to the west. Legolas was smiled when he saw a white bluish spot on the cliff above them. He was very happy to see that his friend is okay and is still following them.

* * *

><p>Luin woke up before dawn and saw that the elves were still asleep, so she decided that will go for a little hunt. She did not have much luck as the first day of the journey because she caught just a small rabbit. So she decided to go back on the cliff. When she got back she saw that Legolas hid some of his bread in a near small bush as like he knew that she had a bad hunt. And she was very grateful to have a friend like him.<p>

When the elven company left she got to the spot, quickly ate the bread and she gone after them.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours after sunset the company approached the gates of Imladris. Legolas was leaning against Haldirs' chest, sleeping. Haldir could see the elf lord behind the gates with him were his two identical sons. So Haldir quicken his pace.<p>

He gone through the gates and stopped Ulios. "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond."

"Welcome Haldir and prince Leogolas." Smiled Elrond.

Legolas shifted and focused his still sleepy eyes on the ancient elf. "Hello Lord Elrond." Legolas bowed on Ulios' back but he was still tired and started drifting back to sleep.

"You too must be very tired." Elrond said with a smile when he took the sleeping elfling from Haldir to his arms.

"Nay, I am not as much as he is." And he pointed on Legolas when he dismounted Ulios.

"I hope you had a good journey." Elrond said.

"Aye we did. I can say that this was to most peaceful journey to Imladris in hundreds of years I have been riding here."

"Was it?"

"We did not even see wolves, but we could hear them. I think something bad is wandering around. Or they have just been afraid of us." And he smiled at the ancient elf.

Then they all looked at the figure of the sleeping prince and smiled.

* * *

><p>Luin was near the gates and was smiling at the site she witnessed. But when they turned and walked to the safety of Rivendell she did not want to stay there alone. She was also tired from the long trip to Imladris, but she gathered all her remaining strength to get as near as possible to Legolas. So she ran to the tree which was nearest to the wall and climbed up to the branches. She asked the trees to help her to get to Rivendell to her friend without being seen. They helped her. The trees were covering her bright colored fur with their colorful leaves, darkened by night, to move from branch to branch to the house of Lord Elrond, The Last Homely House.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

I hope you are all enjoying my story so here is another chapter for you. I will update another chapter as soon as possible. Please R&R ;)


	5. Song under the full Moon

I like to write this story while listening to the music so this chapter is inspired also by Enyas' song Lotlórien, extended piano version, also Paint the sky with stars, and sang ballad The fall of Gil-galad by Anois

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Song under the full Moon**

Luin found a spot for her time being in Rivendell on an old big tree in the garden, from which she could see to the balcony and right through the windows to Legolas' room. She saw how the ancient elf placed her friend on the bed and covered him with a blanket. She was happy to see that it was taken a good care of her friend so she found a wide and strong branch for her to sleep on. She was watching her sleeping friend until her own eyes got heavy, she closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Legolas woke up the next day in a warm bed at dawn. He did not know how he got there but was happy for it. Here was laying in it when the two identical raven haired elves stepped in.<p>

"Good morning, tithen pen." They both said.

"Good morning, Elladan, Elrohir." And he bowed his head to each of them. "How did I got here?" he asked.

"Haldir brought you almost three hours after dark and you were obviously sleeping. So ada took you and brought you to this, now _your_ room during the time of your being here in Imladris." The older twin said and smiled at him.

"That is wonderfull!" The little elfling exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The day began with an awesome breakfast, and the little elfling almost forgot about his feline friend Luin. He did not know how to meet with her, when Elronds' sons were always been with him. Legolas suggested that they could play hide and seek and for his pleasure they did. So he had the chance to find Luin and give her some food and talk to her.<p>

Legolas tried to find a hiding spot in the garden when he bumped in Lord Elrond. And they both ended on the ground.

"My apologies Lord Elrond. I did not see you." Legolas said getting up from the ground and helping the raven haired older elf.

"No harm was done, penneth." And Elrond smiled at the elfling. "From who you are running from?" he asked.

"I am playing with Elrohir and Elladan hide and seek and I am trying to find a best hiding spot." Legolas quickly said and looked around if the twins are not coming.

"Oh, I see. You should try on some of the good trees. They might help you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Lord Elrond." Legolas smiled back at him and run away to the trees.

He climbed one up, which immediately covered him, and he sat on one of the branches.

* * *

><p>Luin saw her friend going up on one tree and she moved quietly to him.<p>

Legolas did not hear or saw anything when he heard a voice behind him.

_I thought you forgot about me._ She said and smiled at him. But unfortunately she scared the little elfling. _Sorry I did not want to scare you. _She immediately said when she saw the shocked face of her friend and his chest quickly rising and falling again.

"Oh Luin you scared the life out of me." He said quietly.

_I did?_

"Aye, you did." And he let out a sigh of relief.

_By the way, what are you doing up here in the tree? _She curiously asked.

"I am hiding from the twins and also looking for you."

_You were?_

"Aye, I was, bur you found me first. How did you got to Rivendell anyway?"

_I climbed some trees. _Was her simple answer and she smiled at the elfling.

"And where are you hiding in here?"

_In the branches of the huge old tree. _She said.

"You mean the one that which I can see from my window?"

_Aye, that one and I can watch you sleep._ She giggled.

"Before I forgot I brought you something." Legolas smiled and took out lembas and some other things. "I brought you some food."

_Oh, thank you, mellon nin. _She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>After the first snow had fallen in Imladris the two twin sons of Elrond were sent on a patrol because one of their mishaps ended wrong again and the poor Balrog slayer, Glorfindel ended in the middle of it. The poor elfs' hair was dyed bright green and pink. So Elrond punished them.<p>

Little Legolas was not so happy for them to be away, but they promised him that when they get back from the patrol they will go for a ride on their horses. He was also glad that he could spend more time with Luin alone without being looked for by the twins.

When they were sure that no one was in the garden they were playing there.

But one time they were almost caught by lord of Imladris himself.

* * *

><p>Legolas and Luin were chasing each other In the garden when Lord Elrond passed by one window through which you could see to the garden.<p>

He throw one glance out of the window and saw Legolas standing on the white snow and a creature that was creeping behind the young prince. He walked a few more steps before he realized what he saw.

He ran back to the window and saw Legolas waving him and smiling.

Elrond closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again and still saw Legolas waving him. After that he walked away and said that he is overworked and must be imagining things.

* * *

><p>Legolas saw Lord Elrond passing behind the window.<p>

"Luin hide quickly!" He exclaimed.

Luin did not know what was happening, so she obeyed and she hidden in the evergreen bushes. And she was looking through a gap in the leaves.

She could see Legolas smiling and waving on someone. When she looked up she saw the lord of Imladris standing behind the window and then he walked away.

"That was close." Legolas said and let out a sigh of relief.

_Aye, that was._ Luin agreed when she walked out of the bushes.

"Shall we continue?" Legolas asked playfully.

_We can._ The cat said and pounced on the little elfling. They were rolling in the snow and laughing.

They continued playing until they heard Lord Elronds' and Glorfindels'voices calling for Legolas.

"I must go now." The elfling said with sad eyes.

_I know that, Legolas. _And she looked at him. Her eyes full of joy and understanding. _Bt we will play tomorrow. _She smiled and licked his cheek.

"Aye, we will." Legolas hugged her and whispered to her ear. "Good night Luin have a pleasant dreams, mellon nin."

_And good night to you mellon nin, may the stars and the moon watch over your dreams. _The feline said to him when she returned his hug.

Legolas ran out of their hiding place, and when he was sure that he is far enough he called on Lord Elrond and Glorfindel.

* * *

><p>The night has fallen. One by one the stars started to shine like little jewels of the night sky and soon were followed by the lord of the night, the full Moon.<p>

Only three beings in Rivendell could not sleep during this beautiful night. Some were overwhelmed by disturbing thoughts, and the other just enjoyed the beautiful site of the fabulous performance of the starry sky.

* * *

><p>Little Legolas could not sleep. Lots of thoughts were running through his little head. Particularly there was one the most disturbing thought why he could not sleep. It was that he and his feline friend, Luin, were almost been caught by the lord of Rivendell himself, and also about Luin who was staying outside in the cold on the old tree. 'She should be here with me where it is warm.' He thought. He did not know nothing about creatures like Luin was.<p>

The little elfling turned his head to look outside of the window and saw the bright stars on the sky. After a few minutes a pale moon started rising. The light from the full Moon was so hypnotizing. Another thought ran through the little elfling mind. 'Why is Luin always saying that may the Moon and stars watch over me?' But he did not know the right answer. "I will ask her tomorrow." He said aloud and smiled.

He did not know how much time really passed when suddenly he heard a beautiful voice singing and slowly drifted in to a pleasant sleep with dreams of far lands, where just little kids can go.

* * *

><p>The Elven Lord was sitting in his soft armchair besides the fire, deeply thinking about the scene with young Legolas and the creeping creature. He still did not know if it was real or not. And if it was real he could not identify the creature because he did not saw it long enough to recognize the main traits.<p>

Silky rays of the rising moon touched the Elven lords' face and he looked outside the window. He started watching the slowly rising moon with a smile.

The Moon was almost at its peak when he heard a voice singing. He rose from his comfortable chair and walked towards the door of the balcony. He opened the door and stepped out. He got to the railing and looked around the garden.

For a while he was listening to the beautiful song, or it was rather a sang ballad, singing by some maiden, but we never heard one of the female elves in whole Imladris with a voice like this.

He could not believe what he was in the middle of the garden. The creature from before, a white blue feline sitting on the snow .

* * *

><p>Luin was laying on the tree branch looking as the stars began to show one by one on the velvet sky. She also watched her little friend through the window. She saw that Legolas was moving on his bed and she knew that he could not sleep.<p>

She turned her head and saw the light of the moon rising from behind the forest. She knew that this was a special night. It was the night of a full Moon and she remembered what her pack was doing during this special night.

It was getting darker and darker and the Moon was higher and higher.

_It is the right time. _She said when the moon almost over her head.

The feline carefully looked under the tree and in the garden to scan the area. When she was sure that no one is around she jumped down on the snow covered ground, not making any sound. She got to the middle of the garden and looked up.

_Now is the time._

She cleared her throat and started singing a song that her mother taught her that was her mother singing during full Moon nights. Her mother also said that this particular song was sang by their kind for generations and that it comes from the elves. Luin thought that this would be a great song for this place.

_Gil-galad was an elven king._

_Of him the harpers sadly siiing._

_The last whose realm was fair and free_

_Between the Mooountains and the Sea._

_His sword was looong, his lance was keeen._

_His shining heeelm afar was seen._

_The countless staaars of heaven's field_

_Were mirrored in his siiilver shield._

_But long agooo he rode away,_

_And where he dweeelleth none can say._

_For into darkness fell his staar_

_In Mordor wheeere the shadows are._

_But long agooo he rode away,_

_And where he dweeelleth none can say._

_For into darkness fell his staar_

_In Mordor wheeere the shadows are._

_But long agooo he rode away,_

_And where he dweeelleth none can say._

_For into darkness fell his staaar_

_In Mordor wheeere the shadows are._

The trees were also helping her, because they were providing music and the sound suitable for this song. Luin missed the voices of other voices of felines joining the song. When she ended she remembered that Legolas could not sleep and thought of another song that her mother was singing to her when she could not sleep during nights like this, scattered by stars.

_Suddenly before my eyes_

_Hues of indigo arise_

_With them how my spirit sighs_

_Paint the sky with the stars_

_Only night will ever know_

_Why the heavens never show_

_All the dreams there are to know_

_Paint the sky wwith stars._

_Who has placed the midnight sky?_

_So a spirit has to fly_

_As the heavens seem so far_

_Now who will paint the midnight star?_

_Night has brought to those who sleep_

_Only dreams thay cannot keep_

_I have legends in the deep_

_Paint the sky with stars._

_Who has placed the midnight sky?_

_So a spirit has to fly_

_As the heavens seem so far_

_Now who will paint the midnight star?_

_Place a name upon the night_

_One to set your heart alight_

_And to make the darkness bright_

_Paint the sky with stars._

She did not even notice that Lord Elrond was watching her from his balcony and then he got in the garden and was listening to her songs.

"That was beautiful." He said with a smile.

Luin quickly turned and was afraid what the ancient elf will do. She stood frozen on the spot.

"Who are you or better what are you." He asked and a blue flash caught his eye. He looked closer and saw a necklace, which she got from Legolas, hanging around its' neck. The blue shard was shimmering in the moonlight. He knew that this piece of jeweler was made by an elf. "Where did you get that?" He asked another question, pointed on the creatures' neck and stepped closer.

At this Luin turned and ran to the trees.

"Wait! Do not run away!" Elrond shouted. But it was too late. The feline disappeared in the trees. He had so many questions.

The lord of Imladris sadly turned and walked back to his house. Although he did not go to his room, but he went to the archives, and started looking for the right book about the creatures that lived in Arda.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and he found lots of books about creatures of Middle- Earth but none of the books contained the knowledge he was looking for. He sank deeper in the chair, his brows knitted together while he was concentrating on a memory when he saw or read about feline creature like this was. Suddenly he jumped from his chair and headed deeper in the archives, precisely to its' older part, where the ancient books where kept.<p>

Another hour passed when he finally found the right book. This book was written by his father thousands of years ago and it contained every specifications of all the living creatures of that time. He took it back to his chamber and started searching through the books' pages.

* * *

><p>It was not long when he found the right creature. And slowly read.<p>

"Ailosacath or rather known as a snow leopard, myth of the mountains. This meat-eating feline beast live high in the mountains. It is covered with long mostly white fur with spotted pattern. Its' tail is long or sometimes longer than its' body to maintain balance on the mountain side and cliffs. Their size is not unknown due to the difficulty of finding this creature in the wild.

But it was not seen in hundreds of years. It will mostly survive as a myth." Elrond placed the book in his lap and looked out of the window. He saw the sky was painted with faint red meaning that the dawn is near.

"So this creature is no longer a myth."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

I hope you like this chapter, so be ready for the next one ;). I will start on the next chapter right away so be ready for another update :D. Please R&R ;)


	6. The ride gone wrong

**Booklover1498-** thanks for your comment :) , I didn´t realized that I made this big mistake so thank you again

**gginsc-** I am happy you like her :) so here is something for you ;) and also my other readers :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The ride gone wrong**

Legolas was waiting near the gate with Lord Elrond for arrival of his twin sons.

"You are eager to see them. Are you penneth?" Elrond asked and smiled at the restless elfling.

"Aye, I am. It has been long since they left for the patrol. I really miss them. And they promised me that when they get back we will go for a ride on horses." Legolas said with a wide grin on his face.

"Is that so? And you will go on your own horse?" Lord Elrond curiously asked.

"No. They do not let me." And the elfling hung his head.

"Do not be sad penneth, it will be safer that way." The Elven Lord looked down at the elfling, placed his hand on the little ones shoulder and smiled.

Both the Elven Lord and the young prince turned their heads to the gates when they heard thumping of hooves.

The horses ran through the gate and stopped.

"Dan! Ro! You are finally back!" exclaimed and rushed to the twins, hugging them both when they dismounted their steeds.

"Welcome back home my sons. I am relieved that you that you came home unharmed." Lord Elrond said to his sons stepping closer and taking them to a tight embrace.

Some elves came and took care of the twins' horses and then the twins followed their father and Legolas into the house.

"I heard that you two are taking little Legolas for a ride in the woods sometime soon." The ancient elf stated.

"Aye, we are ada." Elladan said.

"He will be safe. There are no dangers within the borders of Imladris." Elrohir said.

Elrond throw a worried look at his sons. "You know that it is safer for Legolas to stay inside Rivendell."

"But ada, we promised him to take him for a ride and besides we will not go far, just hour or two away from Rivendell."

"I do not think this is such a good idea. He is still very young." The ancient elf said.

"Please Lord Elrond, let us go just for one ride. We will be cautious." The elfling entered the discussion and begged the Elven Lord, looking with his ocean blue eyes to the dark eyes of the ancient elf.

Who could resist those blue pleading eyes.

"So be it. But you must promise me." And the Elven Lord pointed his finger on each of his twin sons. "You must promise me that you will keep him safe at any costs. I can not bare King Thranduil rush here with whole Greenwood army to declare war with Imladris, because we did not protect his son." And he looked at his sons.

"Thank you Lord Elrond!" the elfling exclaimed and hugged the ancient elf around his legs.

Lord Elrond looked down and smiled. "You are welcome, penneth." And he stroked his golden hair.

* * *

><p>Legolas had not seen Luin whole day because he was carefully watched by Lord Elrond and the twins. During the dinner he was trying to know when they will go for the promised ride.<p>

"And when do we leave?" the little prince curiously asked.

"We must rest first to regain our strength." Elladan replied.

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." Elrohir said.

"So late? Why?"

"Our horses need their rest too." Elladan said and looked at the excited little elfling.

* * *

><p>The day of their little ride came as quick as was expected.<p>

Legolas woke up at dawn, changed quickly and ran to the door o f the balcony. He opened the door and stepped out. He looked to the tree trying to spot his feline friend, Luin, who was still asleep on one of the branches, from which she was not seen from the house or from the garden.

"Luin?" Legolas whispered.

Luin yawn as she heard someone whispering her name. She rose from the branch and looked down. On the balcony she saw her little friend. She jumped down on a few branches and then on the balcony.

_Good morning mellon nin. _She said and yawned again.

"Good morning to you also." The elfling smiled at her.

_Why are you here so early? _She asked and looked at him with puzzled look. _It's so early._

"I am going with Elladan and Elrohir for a ride in the woods. I wanted to ask you if you want to go with us, but we will not go very far."

_No. I think I stay here and just lay in the sun rays on my tree. I think you will be quite safe with them. _She smiled at him. She did not want to be seen by more elves. It was enough that she was caught by Lord Elrond just few nights ago.

"Are you sure?" he asked and his smile faded. He was sad that his friend will not be close to him. And he wanted her to be there.

_Aye, but do not be sad you will be back soon. _She stepped closer and licked his cheek. _Have a good time. _She added.

"I will. You too have a good time." He finally smiled and hugged her.

After that Legolas turned and walked back to the house.

Luin was smiling at his back, when her little friend disappeared in the house she turned and returned to her tree.

* * *

><p>Few hours later horses were standing in front of the gate. Elladan and Elrohir stepped closer to them with little Legolas beside them. The elfling was eager to mount one of the steeds and go. Elladan took the little elfling, ignoring his protests that he can do it on his own, and placed him on his horse. Then the twins mounted their steeds. Lord Elrond stepped to them.<p>

"Have a nice ride and do not be there too long. Legolas is still a child. And when you sense danger quickly turn back." The Elven Lord said.

"Worry not ada." The twins said in unison.

They turned their horses and ran through the gate to the forest.

Before Elladan completely turned his horse, Legolas saw Lord Elrond waving so he smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p>They were riding for about half an hour when they came to a clearing with a small stream flowing through it and stopped.<p>

"Why are we stopping?" the elfling curiously asked.

"I thought we can have a little picnic in this marvelous quiet place." Elladan smiled down at his little companion.

"But everything is covered by snow." Legolas was shocked.

"We have blankets and besides we are elves, we are not affected by any weather like men are." Elrohir said and smiled.

Legolas nodded and smiled back. Then he jumped of Elladans' horse.

Elladan and Elrohir followed the example of their young companion and dismounted their steeds.

The twins placed blankets over the snow covered ground, took out elvish bread, fruit and water, and they all sat on the blankets.

* * *

><p>When the sun reached its' peak all three elves were still sitting in the clearing enjoying the warm sun rays on their skin.<p>

The twins sat near each other talking silently. Legolas was laying in Elladans' lap napping, who was gently stroking his golden hair. All their minds were filled with the blobbing water hidden under the ice of the small stream. They were happy to have some peace and quiet that this place provided.

Suddenly both horses nervously neighed and started digging into the ground with their hooves. The twins tensed. Something evil was near.

Elrohir quickly stood up, took his bow and for a moment disappeared in the forest.

"Legolas. Wake up penneth." Elladan whispered quietly and shook Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas blinked few times to clear his vision and stared at Elladan. "What is happening?" the elfling asked.

"Something is approaching." Elladan whispered again and Legolas also sensed it.

"We must get Legolas out of here." They heard Elrohirs' voice when he ran out from the forest.

"What's coming?" his brother asked.

"Orcs. Many orcs. We can not protect Legolas and fight orcs at the same time." Elrohir answered.

"We must get him back to Rivendell and tell ada that the orcs crossed the borders of Imladris."

They heard the orcs quickly approaching.

"They are too quick." Elladan said and turned to the little now shaking elfling. "You, Legolas, will now ride to Imladris on my horse. Is it clear?"

"What? I can not . he is too big and what about you two? You can not stay here. The orcs will kill you both!" the shocked elfling exclaimed.

"Elrohir and I, we will hold the orcs down a bit." Elladan said with reassuring smile.

But Legolas was not convinced. "But I can not. I will not leave you two her eto die!"

"You can not stay here and fight. You are young and not prepared." Elladan said and took Legolas in his arms. He ran to his horse and placed the struggling elfling on the horse.

"I can't!" Legolas shouted.

"You do not have any other choice." The son of Elrond stated and whispered to his horses' ear in elvish. _"Take him to Rivendell as quick as possible, my friend."_

Before the horse disappeared in the forest the orcs burst out of the forest, on the other side of the clearing, on the waiting twins.

"Get the horse and the runt!" the orc leader shouted.

Before the sons of Elrond could have done something black arrows were released from the bowstrings.

"Nooo!" the twins shouted in unison when one of the foul beasts' arrows pierces the left thigh of Elladans' horse.

The horse let out a neigh full of pain but did not stop.

"Get him!" the leader shouted again and nine wargs emerged from behind of the orcs and followed the horse and the elfling.

Elladan and Elrohir first used their bows to decrease the number of the orcs. But when the orcs got too close they drawn their swords and began the close range fight.

* * *

><p>Elladans' horse was limping worse and worse with each step it made and Legolas felt that. The wargs were still on their trail, which the blood from the horses' wound provided.<p>

Suddenly the horses' legs buckled and the elfling was thrown in front of the horse.

* * *

><p>Luin was napping on her tree on a branch, where the sun rays were shining on her and were reflecting from her necklace. Suddenly she woke up because of odd feeling. 'Something bad must have happened'. She thought. Then she remembered.<p>

_Legolas he is out in the forest._ She said aloud.

She jumped down from her tree and did not care if she was seen or not. Legolas was in trouble and she knew it. She could feel it. And she had to do something.

She ran through the garden where Lord Elrond was passing.

Lord Elrond was shocked when the feline ran pass him. "What is happening?" He asked. Then he heard the feline let out a roar full of fear and anger. Only one thing he could understand from it was a name. Just one name he knew very well. Legolas.

Then she headed to the gate and further to the forest.

'Legolas ant the twins must be in danger.' Lord Elrond thought because he felt exactly the same odd feeling which the feline felt. The Elven Lord to the house and prepared the healing supplies, because he knew that in the near future he will tend some wounded, but did not know who it will be.

* * *

><p>Legolas was dazed for a few seconds. He shook his head to clear his vision and looked at the horse.<p>

Elladans' horse was trying to get up but its' hind left leg not cooperating. It looked at the little trembling elfling.

In the horses' eyes Legolas could see that the horse was reconciled with its' fate and that he must get to safety. Legolas looked to the direction from which they came and heard the wargs approaching. He again looked at the horse. "Hannon le, mellon nin." He said and ran.

The wargs saw the horse laying on the ground. Their eyes shone with bloodlust and hunger. Eight of them stayed with the horse just to kill it, but one smelled the scent of the elfling and began to follow it.

When the rest of the wargs had their fun with killing the horse they followed their companion and the elfling.

Legolas was running through the forest he did not know how many wargs were following him. But the trees urged him to run faster. The warg was gaining on him.

Suddenly he tripped.

The fastest warg burst out of the bushes.

Legolas turned and he was directly looking to yellow shining eyes of the warg.

The warg was growling on the young prince. His bloodlust rose from the helpless elfling sitting in front on him. And jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

I hope you like this chapter ;). Sorry for any mistakes. Be ready for another update :D. Please R&R ;)


	7. The chase

**Booklover1498-** _Do not worry, mellon en amin (my friend). I will be there._ Luin says and places her paw on your knee ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The chase**

Legolas heard another growl closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw white bluish fur in front of him. 'Luin.' He thought.

The angry feline was in front of the warg, which was getting up from the collision when the feline jumped out of the bushes, growling and protecting her little friend. She was angrily growling at the warg, showing him her white teeth, and her fur started rising as her mounting fury.

The warg got up and pounced on the cat this time, but he was greeted by Luins' sharp claws instead.

Luin saw this coming and dodged the attack, jumped to the left and slashed with her fully extended claws the wargs' unprotected side, leaving eight deep gashes with blood oozing from them.

The warg yelped in pain and tried to bite her but she was too quick for him. She jumped to the other side avoiding this new attack and pounced on the warg. She managed to bite the foul beasts' back of the neck and hold to it. Clawing the right side of the head of the beast and its' right shoulder, from which some of the black blood of the beast found its way on her face.

The warg started trashing around with its' body from the pain, when one of the felines' claws ran through its' right eye.

Luin could not hold much longer and released her grip on the beasts' back of a neck and backed away to the little prince, black blood dripping from her jaw.

The warg looked at her with hiss remaining, left eye, which was full of hatred, black blood dripping from his injuries on the white snow pooling under him. And the beast started its' attack anew.

But he was too slow and too weak from the blood lose. And Luin used this as an advantage and with her full strength she collided with him sending him to the ground. She quickly stepped with one paw on its' head, with the other on its' shoulder, preventing him from greater movements and sunk her teeth deep in the wargs' exposed neck. And she started tearing it open. In a few seconds the warg stopped moving.

It was dead.

She released her grip and raised her head.

Her jaw, neck, belly and paws were covered in the foul beasts' black blood and she looked as demon or spirit that brought nothing but death.

She walked quickly to the little prince, stopped in front of him and kneeled.

_Climb on my back! Quickly! More are coming! _She ordered and the elfling obeyed, because he could sense the evil beings that were approaching them and his own fear rised.

_Hold tightly it will be a rough ride. _The elfling grabbed her long bluish fur on her back.

She turned around and started running just in time.

The wargs burst out from the bushes as Legolas and the warg did few minutes before. When they saw the body of the fallen warg they all howled and ran even faster behind the feline and the little prince.

* * *

><p>Elrohir and Elladan finished the last two orcs. They both had minor injuries. Elladan had some sword wounds on his right arm and a scratch on his cheek, which was still bleeding. Elrohir received a deep cut in his left leg and some wounds on both of his hands.<p>

"We must get quickly to Imladris." Elladan said to his brother while tending his brothers' wounds.

"I hope Legolas is okay." Elrohir said.

"I hope too." And then Elladan let out a sigh which was followed by high whistle to call his brothers' horse.

The horse ran to them, the two brothers. Elladan helped his twin to mount the horse and then he mounted the steed right behind Elrohir and headed to Imladris.

* * *

><p>Lord of Imladris was nervously pacing near the gate, with equally nervous Glorfindel, waiting for his sons and Legolas to arrive, when he heard a horse approaching.<p>

They both looked to the source of the sound and were even more terrified that they heard just one horse, because they departed on two.

The horse ran from around the corner of the forest and was stopped by the Elven lord and the Balrog-slayer jus behind the gates of Rivendell. They both looked up and saw just two injured elves.

"Where is prince Legolas?" The blond haired elf yelled.

"What? He is not here yet?" Both of the twins exclaimed in unison.

"What had happened?" The Elven Lord asked.

"We were attacked by a squadron of orcs. And I send Legolas here on my horse. But he was persuaded by wargs. ADA, we must go and find him or the wags will surly kill him!" Elladan shouted.

"No. You two are not going anywhere but the healing ward. I must tend your wounds." The ancient elf replied. "And I know that Legolas will come to Imladris unharmed. He has got the greatest and the most fearsome ally in whole Arda."

"What do you mean ada?" Elladan asked and Elrohir just stared at his father with open mouth.

"Aye my Lord, what do you mean?" The also surprised Balrog-slayer asked.

"I already told you Glorfindel. The ailosacath."

"What? Are you serious, ada!" The older twin exclaimed. "A snow leopard. That is not possible. Those felines are just myths!"

"Aye, I am. I know they are no more just a myth. I saw it more than one. I do not know how our little Legolas was able to fine it, but I know one thing. They are together now and Legolas is safe with it. I could felt its' concern about our little price when it ran pass me some time ago."

The three elves just stared at the ancient elf, they thought that he became crazy but his eyes were telling the truth, and they headed to the healing ward, Glorfindel supporting Elrohir and Lord Elrond helping Elladan.

'Please keep Legolas safe.' Lord Elrond prayed to the cat. 'I hope I made the right choice.' He thought. He knew that these felines were strong but he never saw one in action and he did not know if a not fully grown snow leopard can handle one or more wargs. 'Valar, please let them both be safe.' He prayed once more.

* * *

><p>Luin was zig-zaging through the trees making her way toward Imladris. She got lost few times and the last time they ended running to the frozen river. But it was too wide for not fully grown snow leopard to jump five or six meters over it. Because this was the length from one bank to the other.<p>

Legolas was urging Luin to go across it.

"You can do it." The little prince said.

_The ice is too thin! I can not hold us both… not even you!_ She exclaimed.

"You can jump over it." He suggested.

_No it's too far on the other side. And if it breaks under us we end up in the freezing water! _She was terrified of ending in the freezing river. Not only for her safety, but also for the safety of her little friend. She could not stand him getting hurt.

"But wargs are also too heavy to go over the ice."

_Aye, but they are but it is too dangerous._

"It is an acceptable risk. So what do you choose? So it's the frozen river or the wargs behind us." He gave her a choice. "And it is more likely that we are going to get to the other side because the ice is intact now."

_But it is not thick enough. _

She heard the howls and growls of the approaching wargs. _Okay. I will try. I choose the frozen river._

When they got to the edge of the river she gathered and used all her strength to push from the edge and jumped.

She landed nearly in the middle of the frozen river.

After her front paws connected with the ice, and all her and Legolas' weight was just on one spot, they heard a sickening crack. Then her hind paws touched the treacherous surface.

In a blink of an eye the ice gave out and with a surprised yelp Luins' front paws ended in the freezing water.

She quickly jumped over the unstable frozen surface of the river, leaving a path of broken ice shelves behind her.

They both got relatively safely to the other side of the previously frozen river. They were both glad that they made it, but they did not linger, they still could hear the wargs in the forest, on the other side of the river.

And they were still far from the safety of Rivendell. So they ran.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**BC…**

I hope you like this chapter ;) It is a bit shorter than the others. Sorry for any mistakes. Be ready for another update :D. Please R&R ;)


	8. You will not HARM my brother!

Inspired by Starvation and Protectors of the Earth from Two steps from hell; Stand my ground from Within temptation.

Enjoy this new chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**You will not HARM my brother!**

_Legolas you must get to the safety of Rivendell soon as possible. So you can not, and I say do not look back and head right through the gates right to Lord Elrond. Is it clear? _Luin ordered the elfling.

"But what about you!" Protested Legolas, still holding to her fur as they ran towards the gates of Imladris.

_Do not worry about me. I can protect myself but I am more concerned about you and wargs are ruthless killers. Can you promise me that you will run to Lord Elrond?_

"But you…" He tried to protest again.

_No buts. Please will you promise me? _She pleaded this time.

"But!"

_Promise. _She ordered.

Legolas was defeated in this argument. "I promise."

_Good, because we are almost there._ She smiled.

* * *

><p>After few more meters she stopped and Legolas jumped down from her back. When they both looked to the gates of Imladris, they could saw the Elven Lord and his two identical sons running to the gates.<p>

Luin looked at Legolas and ordered him.

_Go now to them! Run!_

Legolas started running, but when five, from the original nine wargs, burst on the road from the forest growling he stopped and turned around.

'So three did not cross the river.' Luin thought.

Lord Elrond saw that and shouted. "Legolas RUN!" And the ancient elf ran to him.

Luin turned to see what is happening behind her and saw her little friend, who stopped on one place like frozen and was looking on the wargs. Shivers ran down her spine. She was frighten, but not for herself but for her friend. She just though what the wargs could do to her little brother.

She turned to face the wargs, which were running towards her.

_You can go no further! _She yelled at them.

The wargs stopped surprised what the little cat shouted.

_And you think you can stop us pussycat. _One of them snickered.

_What do you want? _She demanded.

_We want to kill the little brat as a revenge, because his two friends killed our masters. _Their leader shouted.

Her fury was mounting up while the leader of the foul beasts was speaking. 'They want to kill Legolas, her friend. Her new family. Her brother. I can not allow that.' She thought.

Her anger rose so high that she let out first signs of her fury and growled at them.

_You will not HARM my brother! _She roared so loud that everybody stared at her, both wargs and the elves nearby. Her fur was starting to stand up and she fully extended her claws. At this even the wargs stepped few steps back. Her roar was full of anger, fury and hatred directed on the wargs, that even the leaves on the trees were shaking.

Lord Elrond felt ice cold shivers running down his spine, and was wandering how such a small creature can unleash such a fury, and what the little snow leopard will going to do against the five full grown wargs.

The wargs stood at one place shocked by a sudden appearance of the cat.

Luin saw that and used this as an advantage.

Lord Elrond saw the little and now feral feline pounce on one of the wargs rolling it on the side and digging her sharp teeth and claws to the neck of the foul beast, tearing it open.

She could feel the blood that was running freely from the gashes she made. The life leaving the beasts' limp body on the ground under her paws.

'And now the blood game began.' She thought.

The wargs snapped out of momentary confusion and the warg leader shouted at his companions. _Kill her! kill the blasted cat! _And he stepped back and disappeared somewhere.

The other three wargs got even angrier than before, surrounded the lone snow leopard growling at her showing their yellow teeth. She was also growling at them. They had the advantage in number, but she had grace and speed, but only for a short amount of time. She was exhausted from the run and previous fight. When suddenly one of them jumped at her. She jumped away from him but another jumped at her and pressed her hard to the ground.

Luin yelped when the warg made a few gashes on her back and somehow pushed him down from her. Then she took a fighting stance, hissed and charged at the warg. She was scratching and biting him. She could dodge some of the wargs' attacks, but not all of them and also there were the other two wargs. That was her death dance with the foul beasts.

Lord Elrond and Legolas could sometimes see fur flying in the air, but more from the wargs than the faline.

She leaped on the beast, scratching its' back and bite it somewhere near the base of its neck, but she received a painful bite to her own back from the warg. She released her grip and with a slash of her paw she blinded the foul beast.

* * *

><p>The battle between the feline and the wargs was fierce.<p>

Luin sunk her teeth and claws to the throat of the struggling warg, which she thought was the last one.

Now when the warg was dead, her body ached in many places. She received many deep wounds, from which her blood was running freely.

Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air.

She turned and saw that it was not over yet. The warg leader managed to get pass her and attacked the Elven Lord and the little prince.

The leader of the foul beasts was now standing over Lord Elrond snarling and showing his yellow fangs. His saliva was slowly dripping on the ancient elfs' face.

Legolas was sitting on the ground further from Lord Elrond most likely aside by the Elven Lord himself, away from the attacking warg. He was shaking and looking at the ancient elf and the warg with wide eyes. Then he started crying.

"Ada!" She heard the twins yelling from behind the gates.

At this site Luin got even more angry. She gathered her remaining strength charged at him. With a loud roar she knocked him off the Lord of Imladris. She jumped over the fallen elf and placed herself between the angry warg and the crying elfling, which caught the wargs' attention.

_You dared to harm them! _She growled at him. Her voice was filled with pure anger.

The warg just growled at her and jumped.

She jumped in the same time as the warg did and they clashed in the air, sending them both on the ground. They both tried to get on the top to have the advantage to cause more damage and immobilize the opponent.

The warg won the advantage to be on the top, but not for long.

Luin used her claws and hind legs to throw the foul beast away and cause some damage to him. She tried to get to his neck and end this quickly, but she missed and she just bitten his back. A pain coursed through her body as the warg ran his claws trough some of her wounds. She could not take it any more and collapsed on the ground.

The warg leader snickered and he was going to deliver the final blow.

"Luin!" They heard. The warg stopped and turned.

_This is better. _He laughed. _You will see him die first. _And he approached the trembling elfling.

Luin saw him getting closer to Legolas so she pushed herself up from the ground and pounced at foul beast.

The warg was surprised when the cat tackled him and felt her fangs tore his throat. Then he knew now more.

Luin felt her whole body trembling. She was exhausted and her vision became blurry. The world was fuzzy all the colors and shapes became almost one, because of the blood lose. She raised her head releasing the wargs' now torn neck and slowly walked to Legolas and Lord Elrond.

She licked Legolas' cheek. _Are you two alright? _She asked and the two elves nodded. She smiled. _I am glad you are unharmed._

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit her. she swayed on her legs, her vision blurred even more and she could feel her legs giving up. And she had fallen on the ground.

"Luin!" She just heard Legolas' horrified cry before her consciousness left her.

* * *

><p>Legolas saw swaying of Luins' body and then her legs buckled under her.<p>

"Luin!" He yelled and jumped to her, his eyes were full of tears.

He tried to wake her but it was no vain. She was in bad state. He looked up at the Elven Lord. "Please Lord Elrond we must help her. She saved us."

The ancient elf kneeled down to the elfling and stroked his golden hair.

"I do not want her to die." Legolas sobbed to the Elven Lords' robe.

"I will not let her." He smiled down at the little princeling. "We owe her our lives."

Then Lord Elrond called Elladan to him, who took Legolas into his arms, and he took the battered little feline.

Lord Elrond knew that they do not have much time to save the feline, because she was already fading slowly.

* * *

><p>The four elves were running through Rivendell towards the Last Homely House and all the other elves who saw them where shocked when they saw what Lord Elrond was carrying.<p>

They all entered the house and headed for an empty room, where the ancient elf laid the feline on the bed. Elrohir disappeared immediately when they entered the house. He went looking for herbs and bandages to treat the felines' wounds.

Elladan sat in the armchair with Legolas still holding in his arms. Then Elrohir entered the room with the supplies and Lord Elrond started cleaning Luins' wounds.

* * *

><p>Lord Elrond was trying to save the feline for the sake of the elfling, but it was not enough. She lost too much blood and was very exhausted. The Elven Lord had cleaned all her wounds and bandaged them.<p>

Lord Elrond sent his twin son to their rooms to get some rest due to their injuries. He tried to persuade Legolas to get some rest too, but he did not want to leave his feline friend alone.

Legolas was now sitting on the bed next to Luins' body praying to Valar to save her, and he was stroking her fur on her head and side, like she always liked.

Lord Elrond was looking at the unusual pair with sad eyes from the armchair, where Elladan was sitting before.

Luins' breath was shallow and she was still unconscious. Suddenly something changed. Legolas looked at his friend and knew what was happening.

"Lord Elrond!" He exclaimed with new tears in his eyes.

Lord Elrond rushed to the bed, but there was nothing he could do more for her. He never treated a snow leopard or any feline.

"Luin! Luin! Please do not leave me mellon nin!" The elfling cried, laying on her back sobbing into her fur.

Lord Elrond sat besides the elfling, his own eyes burning with tears, he took the elfling to tight embrace and stroked his golden hair.

Luins' breath was slowly dying. After few minutes she drew her last breath and her heart stopped beating.

Luin faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

I hope you like this chapter ;) Sorry for any mistakes. Be ready for another update :D. Please R&R ;)

Ohh my I am soo evil


	9. Rarest gift of all

Here is a new chapter for you all :) enjoy it ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Rarest gift of all**

Luin woke up in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing for miles around her. the place was os unhappy and so dead.

'Where am I? What happened? And where are the others?' She thought.

Last thing she remembered was that she was standing behind the gates of Imladris with Legolas, Lord Elrond and his two twin sons, Elladan an Elrohir.

_Legolas? Legolas? Legolas where are you? _She yelled but did not get any answer.

Suddenly she realized something.

_Why my body is not aching. _She wondered aloud and sat on the ground. She looked around her body for any injuries but there were none.

She got up and started walking in one direction not knowing where she was going or even if she can get out of this dry land.

She was walking few hours not betting tired under the sun not even thirsty nor hungry. The sun was shining and no wind was blowing. Suddenly a mist appeared from nowhere growing with each second and a tall female figure appeared in front of her.

Luin was looking at the woman when she realized that she was not a woman but, an elf maiden, because she had got pointed ears.

_Who are you? _The feline asked. And she backed away a few steps, her tail lowered to the ground in fear, when the elf maiden walked closer.

"I am Elbereth. Do not fear me little one."

_You mean the star?"?(1)_ Luin asked.

"Aye."

_Where am I? And where is Legolas?_

"You are in a place called The Crossing, and Legolas could not be here." The elf maiden said.

_The Crossing? Crossing of what? _The feline asked puzzled.

"Crossing between the world of the living and the world of the spirits." Elbereth calmly answered with a smile.

_So you mean I am dead. _Luin stated.

"Aye, you are."

_So he is safe. _The feline said. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

While Luin was talking to Elbereth another two silhouettes emerged from the mist one behind another after a few seconds.

Luin looked at the first one. It was another tall elf maiden and Luin recognized those ocean blue eyes and the same golden hair as Legolas had.

_You must be Legolas' mother! _The feline exclaimed.

"Aye, I am." And she smiled at the little feline.

* * *

><p>"Luin! Luin! Please do not leave me mellon nin!" The elfling cried, laying on her back sobbing into her fur.<p>

Lord Elrond stared at the scene which was happening before him.

The little elfling was crying and shaking on the unmoving body of his animal friend.

The ancient elfs' heart was heavy, because he knew how hard it was to lose a friend, and how painful it was. He did not know how to comfort the little elfling. He placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his head. His eyes full of tears, which also stained his pale cheeks. And he saw that Lord Elrond was above him and looking at him.

The ancient elf sat besides the elfling, his own eyes burning with tears, he took the elfling to tight embrace and stroked his golden hair.

Only thing that was heard in the room was muffled sobs of the little prince. Suddenly every sound in the room died out.

Lord Elrond was alarmed by this. He checked Legolas' breath and heart. He was glad when he found both. He did not know if the elfling passed out or just fell asleep from the exhaustion and the crying.

Lord of the Imladris stood up from the bed, on which was laying the dead feline cub, holding the limp body of the little elven prince, and left the room.

He was walking through the halls towards Legolas' room when the twins showed up.

"What happened? How is he ada?" Elladan asked when he looked at Legolas' limp body.

"Tired." The elf lord sadly answered.

"And the snow leopard?" Elrohir asked.

"She is gone." Lord Elrond said and with a sad look glanced at Legolas.

Both twins looked at the elfling with great sadness in their eyes. They did not know how Legolas will manage to go through this hard time. He was still too young.

They all stopped in front of Legolas' room and Elladan opened it for his father. Lord Elrond stepped in and laid the now sleeping elfling on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

The twins sat in the sofa, because they did not want to leave Legolas' side.

Lord Elrond sat on the chair beside Legolas' bed and watched Legolas sleep.

All the three elves did not know how long they were there when they all fallen to sleep due to their own exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>You must be Legolas' mother! <em>The feline exclaimed.

"Aye, I am." And she smiled at the little feline.

Right behind Legolas' mother she noticed movement of another being. When it came to her view she recognized the fur and those light blue markings on it and exclaimed. _Mother! _And she ran to her with tears in her eyes.

_My daughter. _She ran to Luin and muzzled.

Legolas' mother and Elbereth smiled at this site.

Legolas' mother suddenly asked. "How Legolas fairs?"

Luin turned to her. _He is safe now but, I fear that he is very sad when I am here._ And her face grimed.

"Why did you save him?"Elbereth asked.

Luin looked at Elbereth with puzzled expression. _He is my friend, my family. I do not have anyone beside him in the whole world. Or rather I had when I was alive._

"It was not your time to die."

_And neither was his. _Luin said and became a bit angry.

"But why did you gave up your mortal life?"

_He could not defend himself from the wargs alone. He was so vulnerable. And I swore that I would protect him from all the dangers and even gave up hundreds of my lives if I had so many of them to save his! _The feline practically yelled.

"I know you would." Elbereth said. "I just wanted to hear it from you." And she smiled at the little feline.

_But… _Luin started to cry.

"But what penneth?" Now it was the queen who asked.

_But I… I did not even… even said goodbye to him. _She sobbed.

"Do not cry little one you will have all the time in the world to see and be with your friend again." Elbereth said with a smile.

_What do you mean?_

"It looks like you are still loved and needed in the land of the living." Elbereth said and pointed on the pendant around Luins' neck, which Legolas made for her.

"You, Luin, as the first of the beast kind will receive the rarest gift of all from me, that none of your kin have. The gift of immortality, to spend whole time you want with your immortal friend."

Luin stared at Elbereth with amazement what the elven maiden said. _You mean it? _She asked.

"Aye, I do." Elbereth answered.

The other great cat came to Luin and licked her face. _I am happy that I could have seen you again. _And she smiled.

_I am too, mother. I think that we will not see each other for a long time._

_Aye that is right. From now on you must take care of yourself and also take care of your new family._

_I know, and I will. I promise, mother. _And they hugged each other.

Then Legolas' mother came and placed her hand on Luins' head. "Say to my little green leaf that I miss him and I love him too much. And I will always watch over him through the stars." She stood up and smiled.

_Worry not. I swear that I will tell him. _The little bluish feline said.

Elbereth then knelt beside Luin and said. "Take this pendant and gave it to your little friend, Legolas." Elbereth smiled and reached for Luins' pendant. But when she pulled her hand back, it was like she had pulled out the shadow of the felines' pendant. But it had different color. The shard was not sapphire but it was an emerald shard and the ribbon was not light green like Luins' but, light blue in color. Elbereth then tied the pendant to Luins' front paw.

Then Elbereth kissed Luin on her forehead. "Now you can go back home to your friend and brother." She said.

There was a flash of light and Luin knew that she got another chance to live.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

_(1) _I am not certain if I can call Elbereth a star but, I did anyhow :)

thanks for the comments booklover1498 and gginsc and I did not kill her ;) it was just a cliffy :)

There you go another chapter done and prepare for the last one. I hope you like it ;) sorry for any mistakes. Be ready for the last chapter I will update this as soon as possible. :D your LeoLuin.


	10. Animal guardian

So here is the last chapter for you all. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Animal guardian**

When Luin woke up she felt that she was laying on a soft bed in a very dark room. Only light in it was coming prom a pale moon in the night sky. When she shifted her body to look around the room and yelped when she felt a pain coursed through her ribs. She looked at them and saw that every her wound was covered in clean white bandages. Then she noticed that shard in her pendant was glowing a little as her body was. She remembered what Elbereth did and looked at her front paw.

And the other pendant was there.

'I must find Legolas.' She thought.

The little feline jumped down from the bed ignoring the pain from her wounds and headed to the door.

She somehow managed to open the door and stepped to the dark empty hall.

_How can I find his room from inside when all the halls look the same to me? _She said aloud.

She was wandering through the halls for a long until she found the right door, where Legolas' scent was the strongest. But there was another problem. She smelled another three scents of other beings in the room and also how she is going to open the door.

She leaned on the door but it did not move. Then she looked at the door handle and pressed it.

The door quietly opened.

When Luin entered she saw Lord Elrond sleeping on a chair near the bed and the twins on the sofa, Elrohirs' head rested on his older brothers' shoulder. Luin was not interested in them and she quietly moved to the bed. She did not even realized that the ancient elf woke up when she was almost at the bed.

* * *

><p>Lord Elrond did not know what woke him up. He looked around the room and saw that the door to Legolas' room was opened. He wandered what could have happened when a soft glow caught his eyes.<p>

"What are you doing here, penneth?" The ancient elf quietly asked.

Luin almost growled at him, because she was unaware that the Elven Lord was up.

_Sorry I did not want to wake you. _The ashamed feline said.

"Worry not little one. Luin is it? Lord Elrond asked.

_Aye. Luin is the name which Legolas gave me when we met. _She said proudly.

"You should not be here. You are still wounded. And actually you were dead."

_I know I was. I just wanted to be with Legolas. _The little feline said and carefully, not to wake the elfling she jumped on the bed. When she laid down and her soft fur touched Legolas' hand, the elfling unconsciously snuggled to her side, his head laying on he soft back.

"He cares deeply for you." The ancient elf said when he saw what Legolas just did in his sleep and smiled at them.

_I know. And I care for him and love him as my brother. He is the only thing I have in this world. _She was quiet for some time and suddenly she asked. _Can you help me with something?_

"Aye, but it depends on what do you want."

_It is not something difficult. Just take the pendant from my front paw and place it around Legolas' neck. _She said with a smile and stretched her front paw.

Lord Elrond stood up and untied the pendant from the felines' paw and noticed that is the same pendant she has but in different color. Then he tied it around Legolas' neck as Luin asked. Then he sat back to his chair.

_Thank you for your help._

"You are welcome." Lord Elrond replied and pated Luin on her head. And she started purring.

"How did you manage to get back here, to the land of the living?" Lord Elrond asked curiously.

_It was none of my doing. Well may be it was._

"How?"

_Well I woke up in a place called The Crossing, then this strange mist appeared and an elf maiden stepped out. She was called like a star named Elbereth._

"You met Elbereth?" The ancient elf was so surprised. He never thought that beasts like this little feline could ever meet the Vala, and even more that they can go to The Crossing.

_Aye, I did. And also I met Legolas' mother and mine. Then Elbereth was asking me some questions and when she heard the correct answers she said that I am still needed here and I may go back to Legolas. She gave me a rare gift and also one for Legolas. _Luin then pointed on the pendant around Legolas' neck. _She pulled it out from mine._

"And what did you get? What can be the rare gift for a feline like you, Luin?" Lord Elrond was curious.

_She said that I can spend the whole time in the world with my little friend. _She smiled at Legolas' sleeping form. _She gave me the gift of immortal life._

The ancient elf gasped in shock.

_I thought that she was just jesting but, when I woke up here in the dark room my body ached all over. And I knew that I was alive again. I never thought that I can be special somehow._

"Indeed you are special like little Legolas is. It was fate which brought you together. You meant to be his animal guardian." And he smiled at the little feline.

Suddenly Luin yawned. _I know you have lot of questions for me but we should get some sleep. We will have all the time we want tomorrow._ Then Luin snuggled even tighter to Legolas, making a big furry ball from them and she immediately fell asleep.

"Aye, we will." Lord Elrond said and a smile appeared on his face when he looked at the two young beings on the bed.

Not long after even the Lord of the Imladris fell asleep in his chair.

* * *

><p>Till dawn came all elves in Legolas' room were still asleep. They were exhausted from the worry for Legolas.<p>

Little Legolas was first who woke up. Before his eyes focused he felt a something warm and soft all around him. When his vision cleared he was staring to a bright sky blue eye. He immediately realized to whom the eye belonged.

"Luin!" He happily exclaimed and wrapped his little arms around the felines' neck in a tight hug. Tears of happiness started rolling down the princes cheeks.

The twins and Lord Elrond were startled from their sleep by the sudden noise, and looked at the bed where the elfling was hugging the feline. This site was so sweet that all the older elves could not hide their smiles.

_Aye, I am here my little brother. _She smiled and licked the tears from his cheeks, tears forming in her own eyes.

"I missed you Luin." The elfling sobbed.

_And I missed you too Legolas._

"Please. Do not leave me ever again." Little Legolas pleaded.

_I will never leave you. I will be with you forever. _Luin said and hugged him closer. _Till the end of the time. _She added.

The twins threw a puzzled looked at each other then at the feline and then at their father.

Lord Elrond knew what they wanted to asked him. 'She is immortal now.' He mouthed. His eyes filled with tears of happiness for the little prince and the little snow leopard, and thanked the Valar and Elbereth for this magnificent gift.

* * *

><p>Later that day was Lord Elrond sitting in his study accompanied by the twins, Legolas and Luin. The ancient elf was sitting behind his desk asking the feline various questions and was writing down her answers.<p>

Even the twins, who were sitting on the chairs opposite their father, were asking her various questions.

Luin was laying on the soft carpet with Legolas, who did not leave her side, beside her stroking and playing with long fur on her head.

"Where did you come from before you ended up in Greenwood?" Lord Elrond asked.

_I came from the mountains which lay north from Greenwood. I was the member of the Pack of the mountains star._

"So you came from the Gray Mountains." Elladan stated.

_Aye. _Luin turned her head to the older twin and nodded.

"How many members your pack had or rather how many members could by in a pack?" The ancient elf curiously asked.

_In my pack there were around two dozen members. It is various in each part in the world. It could be less but, it also could be more. _She answered with a smile and Lord Elronds' eyes widened .

"That much?"

_Aye. Some of the younger around one year were taking care of the cubs, while the adults were on a hunt._

"And how did you end up near Greenwoods' garden?"

_As I was telling Legolas few months ago, I my family were chased by orcs and wargd. We were able to kill some of the foul beasts but, there were still so many and us were just too few. And more orcs were coming. My parents told me to hide in the forest and they will stop the beasts. They surly died because I met my mother in The Crossing. As I was saying, they did not stop all the wargs. Few of the beasts followed me in the forest and I was not quick enough to outrun them. When they caught me I had to fight them. I killed one but the others injured my paw. Then suddenly an arrow hit one of wargs and it fell dead on the ground. When they were distracted by a group of elves I ran away. And then I met Legolas. _Luin smiled at the memory.

"So you chose our little leaf to be your family. Right?" the elven Lord asked.

_Aye._

"I did not know that an elf is able to befriend a big cat." Elrohir smiled.

_I did not know either that I can befriend an elf. _She saw Legolas go around her to the other side and added. _I did not know it is even possible. Ouch! _She yelped as Legolas pulled her long fur behind her right ear. _What are you doing Legolas? _She asked and looked at her little brother.

"Making warrior braids for you." Legolas said smiling at his work.

_What? Why? _She asked surprised.

"You do not have the training of a warrior and you are not an elf but, you saved my life. So you earned these braids." The elfling triumphantly said.

_I do not think they will hold. _The feline smiled at him.

"And I think they will hold long enough. And besides they look good on you."

_You think? _The feline asked.

"Aye." The little prince finished braiding the braid. "What do you think?" He addressed the other elves in Elronds' study.

"Aye, those look very good at you. You should wear them with pride for what you did for Legolas." Lord Elrond said and the twins nodded.

_Thank you Legolas._ And she bowed her head for him.

"Can we go outside and play?" Legolas asked.

"No." Came the answer from the ancient elf. "Luin needs to rest to heal her wounds."

_I am fine Lord Elrond. Really. _The feline protested.

"I said no, Luin. You are still weak from the blood loss." Lord Elrond said.

_But I do not have any pain, so we can gout and play._

The Lord of the Imladris stood up from his chair and went to her and Legolas. He kneeled down to them on the rug, smiled at them and stroked the felines' head with his hand. "My dear Luin, you do not feel any pain because of the potion I gave you. And this reminds me that I have to make you another dose of the potion. So come with me."

Legolas and Luin both stood up and followed Lord Elrond to the room they gave to the little prince and the feline.

When Elrond turned he saw Legolas' sad face and said. "Do not be sad tithen lass, you can go play outside when Luin gets better. But I can bring you some paints, so you can paint inside." And he smiled at the little prince. He knew that Legolas loved to paint and he was really good at it.

Legolas' faces brighten. "That is a great idea. I can paint you and Luin and Elladan and Elrohir and everything."

Lord Elrond was very pleased with this turn and ordered an elf, which passed by to bring the paints and canvas to Legolas' room.

* * *

><p>The two elves and the feline entered the room with a balcony to the garden. Lord Elrond stepped to the table where he had the healing supplies for the potion. Luin laid on the rug and Legolas seated himself on an armchair near the rug, which Luin occupied.<p>

The ancient elf finished the potion and went to Luin.

_Do I really have to drink that? _She asked.

"Aye, if you want to heal faster and almost without pain." The Lord of Imladris replied.

_But it tastes horrible._

"I know Luin but, you must." Lord Elrond smiled.

_Okay._

Lord Elrond helped her to drink it slowly. When the foul tasting liquid touched her tongue she made a face and tried to spit it out and close her mouth. But Lord Elrond whispered to her ear and held her jaw opened.

When it was done he smiled at her. "This was not too bad, was it?"

_It tasted like a long dead warg. No offence my Lord but it was._

"I understand you. I know how bad it tastes but it helps." And he walked back to the table.

* * *

><p>That day passed really quickly and very quiet. Legolas was painting Lord Elrond and Luin was sleeping near his legs. The other days passed always the same until the day Luins' bandages were removed. She and Legolas went to the garden and played whole day with the twins, sometimes with Glorfindel and Erestor, and even Lord Elrond. The Lord of Imladris was very surprised how quickly the felines' wounds healed. And he was happy that Legolas found a friend like she was.<p>

In the middle of the spring when everything was in bloom king Thranduil came for his son as a surprise.

Legolas was playing with Luin in the garden when they heard horses approaching. Lord Elrond and his twin sons were surprised when they came to the gate of Imladris and saw Thranduil and his guards stepping through the gate. They greeted each other and talked together. Elrond asked if Legolas knew that he will come and take him home back to Greenwood. The elven king said that this was a surprise for his youngest son.

* * *

><p>Back in the garden Luin crouched on the ground allowing Legolas to mount her and they headed to the gate.<p>

They were near when Legolas recognized who was there. "Ada!" He happily exclaimed and Luin picked up the speed to be there faster.

"Ion nin!" The elven King exclaimed.

Luin stopped in front of the king and let the elfling jump down from her back.

Legolas hurried to his father, who held him in tight embrace. "I know not that you would come for me."

"It was meant to be a surprise." He looked down at his son and then at the feline. "And who is this?" He asked.

_Oh. I am sorry my King. I am Luin Legolas' friend. _And she bowed before the King of Greenwood.

"She saved my life, ada." Legolas said.

"Did she?"

"Aye. And she will go with us to Greenwood. Mother said that she is my animal guardian." The elfling said.

"She did. And when she said it to you, tithen lass?" Thranduil curiously asked.

"In one of my dreams, ada. When Luin came back to life as an immortal being." Legolas smiled came to Luin and stroked her. And Luin started to purr.

Thranduil looked at Elrond and was totally confused what his young son just said.

Lord Elrond walked to his friend, placed his hand on his friends shoulder and smiled. "Come mellon nin I will explain everything to you." And they went inside.

* * *

><p>Thranduil, Legolas and Luin stayed in Rivendell few more days before they left to Greenwood. They said their goodbyes to each other and left. Legolas shared horse with his father but, when he had the chance he used Luin as her mount. And like this the youngest prince of Greenwood entered the palace grounds.<p>

On a white bluish snow leopard.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

Ada- dad, daddy

Tithen lass- little leaf

Mellon nin- my friend

Penneth- young one

Ion nin- my son

* * *

><p>Thanks for your comments <strong>booklover1498, Beaufale, gginsc.<strong>

Second story in Feline series:**The first true hunt**

This story and my faithful readers, inspired me to write a sequel to this and three more stories about Luin, Legolas and others :) Sorry for any mistakes:) your LoeLuin ;)


End file.
